


To His Coy Master

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: AU Where The Master doesn't go back to the Time War and instead travels with the Doctor. Or at least that was the plan. feachring the Master being found of Amelia Pond.





	To His Coy Master

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so, hello. First time I write a Doctor Who fic, so do excuse me.
> 
> Warning,me dissing Ten's regeneration, please don't kill me.
> 
> and I know the Master is OOC but if Moffat can fuck his characterization the so can I
> 
> Doctor/Master
> 
> Amy/Rory
> 
> Enjoy, and please review.  
> This isn't bettad and I'm just dipping my feet into the water here so do excuse me.

The Doctor was able to stop The Master from being stuck by the Time War. But the strain on his body from the shoddy resurrection ritual that had accrued, and the energy that he had unleashed to attack Rassilon had drained him, and now the Master lied on the floor unconscious.

For a moment, hope blossomed in the Doctor, he did not die, he did not die, and the master was there as well, alive, he was alive, and not alone, then he the nocking. And his hearts stopped, looking at the source of the nocking he surrendered to his fate.

The Master woke up, finding himself on the floor. He shot up in panic trying to remember what had just happened. Looking around he saw the Doctor, walking out of the radiation chamber with a grim look on his face for some reason.

"That," said the Master, quite irritated. "Was the most pointless detoured you've ever done."

"I'm dying, Master. I had to say goodbye," answered the Doctor calmly with sadness in his voice.

The Master rolled his eyes not believing this. "You're not dying, you're regenerating!" he yelled frustrated. "Honestly, none of your previous regeneration's –that I know of—had been this whinny about it!"

"Master!' the Doctor yelled indignant.

"Well, it's true," he answered. Gold light began to come out of the Doctor's hands.

"I don't wanna go," whispered the Doctor in a broken voice.

The Master just rolled his eyes shrugging in the universal sign of I give up.

The regeneration had been messy, it was loud and dangerous, and had destroyed the entirety of the Console Room in the TARDIS. As the regeneration energy faded, the Doctor started checking for his limps. Legs, hands, fingers, eyes, ears, no, not a girl… and still nor ginger.

The Master was almost hit with the energy, it's a good thing he had ducked when the Doctor had started regenerating, or he would've been hit with the full blast. Oh and there was something else wasn't there? Oh yeah, we're bloody crashing.

"Doctor!" the Master yelled as the Doctor pulled a liver and yelled "Geronimo!" The TARDIS kept shaking; everything was loud and almost deafening. The Doctor yelled as he slipped and fell out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" The Master yelled again in panic, only to be replaced with relief as he saw the Doctor clinging to the floor of the TARDIS. Without thinking about it the Master ran, and extended his hand to the Doctor. The Doctor took the offered hand grateful as the Master pulled him up inside the TARDIS, and closed the doors.

"Master!" yelled the Doctor joyfully, and to the Mater's utter shock the next thing he knew was the Doctor kissing him. Before the Master knew what was happening the Doctor moved away, looking at the Mater confused.

The Master opened his lips to say something but the TARDIS that was crashing shock harder, and actually crashed somewhere.

Amelia Pond kneeled in front of her bed, eyes closed, praying to Santa, asking him for help to send someone, anyone, before she could continue her explanation, she heard strange whooshing sound, and then a crash, she promised to be back in a moment. Looking outside of her window she saw a crashed Police Box that had smoke come out of it, that had crashed and destroyed the wooden she outside. Thinking this was the answer to her prayer the little girl thanked Santa, and went outside to meet whoever was in the box.

Amelia went closer to the blue box, approaching it carefully, noting that it had fallen on its back. Suddenly its doors flew open and a hook came out of the box, then a man came out of it, soaking wet. The man looked at her then asked her.

"Do you have an apple? All I can think about-apples. I love apples, maybe I'm having a craving, that's new. Well, apples and kissing the Master more. But don't tell him that, " the man stage whispered.

"Doctor," yelled another voice from inside the box.

"Oh, that's him, do stay away from him, he tends to not care about people much,"

"Doctor, move!" the Voice yelled again.

"Yes, sorry about that, master, met a new friend," he said smiling down at the inside of the box.

"Do I look like I care? Move!"

"Yes, sorry," the man, now known to her as the Doctor came out of the box. Seconds later, another man, one as wet as the Doctor, with a black hoodie, bleach blond hair, and a stubble came out, which Amelia had deduced to be the Master.

The Master looked at her up and down. "Not usually your type, is she, Doctor?" he said.

"Oh, do shit up. Anyway, apples?"

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Yup, just had a bit of a fall, all the way down to the library, hell of a climb back up,"

"You're both soaking wet," she said a little confused.

"We were in the swimming pool," the Doctor answered back.

"You said you were in the library," she replied.

"So was the swimming pool," retorted the Master.

"Is either of you a police man?" she asked.

"Why? Did you call a police man?" the Doctor asked frowning.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" she asked. The Master frowned, and both he and the Doctor exchanged a look. Before either could retort pain shot through the Doctor's chest, and fell down on the ground, with gold breath coming out.

The Master kneeled beside the Doctor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine, Master, still cooking though," he answered.

"I swear you have the worst reaction to regeneration," said the Master.

"That's rich coming from you," he retorted. He turned back to Amelia. "Does it scare you?"

Thinking he's talking about the weird things that the two men were talking about she answered with the fact that no, it just looks weird.

"No, I meant the crack in your wall, does it scare you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly, and the Doctor brightened, and jumped to his feet. "Right, I'm the Doctor, this is the Master. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

"Incidentally Doctor, did any of your past pets actually do as you said? Because from my personal experience they tend to ignore everything you say."

"Oh, hush." said the Doctor before turning around, then walking right into a tree. The Master snorted.

"Are you ok?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, don't worry, first minutes in a new body. The steering is a bit off." answered the Master.

The three of them came inside, and went to the kitchen to satisfy whatever cravings the Doctor was having. The girl gave the Doctor an apple, he took one bite, then spit it out.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he said. The Master rolled his eyes from behind him.

He asked for yogurt after that, because it was his favorite… he spit it on the floor. Ok, no, the Master will have to intervene before this poor little girl had her kitchen destroyed and had to clean after the Doctor. He might not care about lesser life forms but no one deserved what this poor girl will have to clean if this kept on.

"Doctor, before you destroy this kitchen, and force your new taste buds to suffer along with whatever remained of my sanity, stop, sit, think, and then tell us what you want."

"Ok." The Doctor did.

Several minutes later the Doctor sat down on the table eating fishfingures and clustered while the little girl and the Master ate ice cream. The Master looking at the Doctor like he had lost his head.

"So what's your name?" The Master finally asked their gracious hostess.

"Amelia Pond,"

"Amelia Pond," said the Doctor with a smile. "That's a brilliant name, Amelia, like a name from a fairy tale. Don't you think so, Master?" said man shrugged, but he did think that the name was quite beautiful.

"Are we in Scotland Amelia?" The Doctor asked.

"No, we had to move to England. It's rubbish," she answered.

The question went to Amelia's family. She told them that she don't have a mum and dad just an aunt.

"I don't even have that. Just my …my friend," answered the Doctor.

"Where is your aunt anyway, Amelia?" asked the Master wanting to change the subject of his relationship with the Doctor.

"She's out," she answered matter of factly. The Master raised an eyebrow.

"What and she left you all alone?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm not scared," she said back.

"of course you're not, you're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, two men fall out of a box, one man eats fish custard and the other sharing your ice cream, and look at you just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" she asked.

"Must be a hell of a crack in your wall," answered the Master.

Checking the wall and ending up with it being a crack in space and time, which leads to a prison, in which a prisoner has escaped, the Master laughed insanely.

"Oh these things would happen only to you Doctor."

The cracked was sealed as far as the three of them knew, however the Master and the Doctor had a feeling that there was something that they both were missing, the prisoner has escaped, but what does that mean? Why tell them? Before they could figure it out the sound of bills reached their ears.

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor yelled and went to the TARDIS , jumping in, but before he could say anything to Amelia, or the Master jumping in, the TARDIS closed her doors and flew away.

"NO!" the Master screamed, as the TARDIS flew away.

"What happened? Here has he gone?" Amelia asked.

"Blaster machine. She's still angry at me, I know she is," he yelled to no one in particular.

"She? You mean the Police Box? Why is she angry at you?"

"Long story, very, very long story," said the Master pacing irritably.

"Is he coming back?" She asked worriedly. "I mean, you are his friend, he wouldn't abandon you right?"

"Oh, you would be surprised. But yes, I think he is coming back, the question is when? That old thing is fickle, a decade could pass by, and it would only be a few seconds for him," Explained the Master.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he said.

"You could stay here if you like," she told him.

The Master looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You are inviting a man you don't know into your house to live in, without knowing anything about him. Not even that but you expect me to stay in a place where your aunt could easily find me and call the actual Police."

"If you wanted to hurt me you would've already did it, and besides, you did try to protect me when we came beside the wall and you sensed something was wrong." The Master nodded little bit impressed considering the little girl was human.

"Beside, you and the Doctor came out of a box soaking wet, if you can make something more bigger from the inside that out, can't you make yourself invisible? That way Aunt Sharon will never know you are here."

"That's it," said the Master wiggling his finger, finally figuring out what he and the Doctor were missing, a manic smile spread on his lips as he ran upstairs.

"Master?" Amelia called. "What is it?"

"Something to make you completely invisible, yes it could exist however, there is something far simpler that they could use."

"What's that?"

"Chameleon sercet. It doesn't make you invisible, it just makes people around you not want to notice you. Now, Amelia, I want you to concentrate. Look, actually look, in the corner of your eye. How many doors do you have?" he whispered.

Amelia's eyes widened in fear, and slowly backed away from the door, into the Master.

"Smart little human. It's alright," he whispered. "I'll take care of this. Does your offer still stands of me living here?

"You mean it?" she asked delighted.

"This is the first place the Doctor will come to, so why leave? A decade is nothing to a Time Lord."

"What's a Time Lord?" she asked.

"A rank, of my species."

"What are you gonna do with prisoner Zero? Kill him?"

"No, Don't wanna stay in a room with a dead body being there. I'll call the bloody prison." The girl nodded.

"One more thing, Amelia. Don't tell anyone that I am living here. Understood?" she nodded.

"Does that mean I can tell everyone that I actually met you?" The Master shrugged, and Amelia gave him the most delighted smile he has ever seen directed towards him from anyone other than… no, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Alright a decade without killing anyone, sure, why not? A test to his patience if he was gonna try to mend things with the Doctor.


End file.
